1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the elimination of foreign or remnant particles which normally remain in a product, such as densely packaged electrical assemblies, as a consequence of its particular manufacturing process and, more particularly, is concerned with a dynamic cleaning system that effectively penetrates the densely packaged product and gently removes the remnant particles or material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products, such as densely packaged electrical or mechanical assemblies and the like, usually contain a multitude of internal spaces, gaps, void areas, etc., wherein remnant material may become lodged or trapped as a consequence of their manufacturing processes. One example of such a product is a core memory stack for the UYK-7 computer manufactured by the Sperry Univac Division of Sperry Rand Corporation for the Department of the Navy. A typical stack is a four-inch cube in size, containing over 137,000 parts, nearly 2,000 feet of electrical wire and having over 14,000 electrical connections. Loose metallic particles and other remnant material, oftentimes microscopic in size, are commonly left in the core memory stack from the manufacturing process. These particles, whether tiny balls of solder, silvers of plating or loose wire clippings, can temporarily bridge circuit paths causing intermittent failures in the stack. Hence, the presence of these remnant particles in the product will ordinarily greatly affect the reliability of the product.
Conventional techniques for removing remnant material from products include submerging the product in a solvent bath and then vigorously agitating the bath through use of ultrasonics or by introducing air into it. Both of these techniques are less than satisfactory as a system for effectively cleaning the product. Ultrasonic systems sometimes cause damage to sensitive or fragile components in the product, while air bubbling type systems which simply cause turbulence in the solvent bath by injection of air oftentimes fail to penetrate internal areas of the product uniformly. In both ultrasonic and simple air bubbling type systems, particles are often loosened within the product but are left lying on the inside. This is caused by a lack of directional solvent flow within the product.